Witch
by CrazyRopeDragon
Summary: A series of stolen moments between Commander Cullen and Dragana Trevelyan, a Mage and woman from a Chasind Tribe. Slight AU
1. Missing Her

It seemed that the Knight Commander spent the majority of his time in the war room these days. It was deep in Winter, with blizzards battering the hold. It was impossible to train recruits in those conditions. All he could do was pore over their various expeditions and try to guess how they were going. He was staring at a spot deep in the Hinterlands that would be blanketed in thick fluffy snow right now. That was where the Inquisitor had gone, taking a few of the others with her, including Dorian, his only other real friend in this whole place. He sighed and moved from the War Table. His eyes were starting to hurt from the way he had been staring at the map with such intensity. He hadn't believed it would be possible, but he missed her. He missed two mages, one was even from the Imperium. He almost smiled at that thought.

Almost.

He made the long trek up the stairs, his mind filled with thoughts of her; The Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, Dragana Trevelyan. He thought of that first conversation they had had, where they had confessed to each other the guilt they both felt over everything that had happened at Kinloch. Everything had seemed rather bleak then but she had showed up, true to her word, to challenge him at chess. Cullen had always been very confident in his abilities at the game. He was the Inquisitors tactical advisor after all. She had lulled him into a false sense of security with her moves, all the while making very light conversation about all things _unrelated_ to the Inquisition. Then she had absolutely annihilated him. And she won with such grace, giving him a small shy smile, afraid to seem like she was gloating. Cullen had been stunned into a silence that lasted only a moment, broken by her beautiful laughter, that filled him with the desire to laugh along with her. The sound of her joyful laughter was just infectious.

His memory jumped to recruit training. He had been drilling a new platoon on basic forms with the sword. When he stepped back to watch them, he saw Dragana and Dorian in the distance circling each other, wearing very light clothes, staffs in hand. It looked as though they were doing their own training. They were both slick with sweat and panting. He had never really ever watched mages train fully in combat without being restricted by Templars. He was fascinated. Without any warning Dragana sprung into action, launching flurries of fire at Dorian, who held her at bay, just about. He watched the back and forth between them, and had to admit that magic was pretty beautiful. Dragana looked fierce commanding fire as she did. She was so determined. She was everything he would have wanted in a soldier. When she managed to scorch Dorian, she dropped her staff and rushed to him. Without thinking, Cullen ran to the pair of them. But before he had time to even panic, Dragana was already healing Dorian with expert hands. "I'm so sorry!" she kept repeating, as the Tevinter laughed her off (interrupted with the occasional bout of grunting in pain. It struck him how responsible it was of her to know how to hurt, but also how to heal. It may not have been that way, but he liked to think that Dragana wanted to have a failsafe in case she ever accidentally hurt somebody.

Cullen's mind was an absolute maelstrom of appreciative memories for the Inquisitor by the time he had wearily climbed up the ladder to his bed. He set about the task of slowly unlacing his boots and taking off his armour. He just couldn't seem to stop thinking about her. He was worried for her. She was fierce and brave, but she was also quite sensitive and maybe just a little bit naïve. She had such a respect for life, a strange connection with nature that he could never fathom. He had only ever seen elves have that level of affection for the land. She said it was because her people were so closely linked to the land. They loved and respected it, and the land knew that. He was of the opinion thought that animals were just able to sense her gentle caring spirit. To look at her, you would never expect her to lead an entire inquisition against a horde of demons. She looked as gentile as any noblewoman he had ever seen. She had long blond hair that she would either have in intricate braids or let it fly loose. She had a delicate face with angled features that did make her exceptionally beautiful. And she was so tall and thin. Sometimes he thought a breeze would surely blow her away, she was so slight. But she was more than just a perfect face. She had such intelligence behind those green eyes. She could keep up with even his most complicated of tactics, and she just had an insight into all things, which he just could not fathom. She was incredibly deep. But she always had time for those around her. Even him. A Templar. One of the Templars that had kept her prisoner in Kinloch, in fact.

The way she would smile to him would set his heart to sputtering. His stomach would flip and he would feel the tips of his ears getting hot. He lay splayed out on top of the bed, in just his smallclothes, too exhausted to even crawl under the covers. He had a strong image of woman in his mind. She was such a dear friend. The only one to be able to make him smile in this damnable keep. And she was deep in the snow covered hinterlands fighting off demons and red Templars. He couldn't help but feel horribly guilty for not being at her side, fighting them off with her. He was meant to be her friend after all. He should be protecting her. He sighed to himself. It was time to face the truth. He was ridiculously attracted to her in every facet of her existence, even her magic. It was so typical and stupid of him. The possibility of romance had been denied to him for years within the Templar order. Now that he had left, he had to fall for the one woman he couldn't have. The Inquisitor. He tried to push the spectre of her from his mind, but she just would not leave him. Damn it. It just made his guilt worse. He groaned, feeling sick with worry for her. He knew she had excellent warriors at her back, but none of them were him. He knew that when she returned he should probably stay away from her. Starve his infatuation with her. But he would run to her. He would run to her the second she got back. He'd help her from her horse, he'd listen enraptured to her report of events, and he'd get hopelessly lost and gooey eyed every time she'd look at him. He fell into an unusually peaceful sleep with thoughts of his reunion with her filling his mind.


	2. Reunion

The snow was really making visibility stupidly poor, but Skyhold was within sight. Never did Dragana think she would come to call a building home. But Skyhold was her home. Her Inquisition family was there. Maybe one day her people would catch up to her and she could finally be amongst her own again. She tugged the hood down further on her face, and tugged the skins up around her. So close, but it might as well have been years away. The remaining journey felt like it took forever. She patted the horse's neck affectionately, feeling that the poor thing was tired. She looked back at her friends. Dorian, Iron Bull and Varric looked about as wrecked tired as she felt. She gave them encouraging smiles all the same.

She finally reached the courtyard of the keep, a large enough party waiting for her. The scouts must have seen them coming. Thank the gods... Among those awaiting her and her group was Cullen, the most unlikely of friends, but a small smile took form on her lips which was mirrored on his own lips. It was good to see his smile. He hardly smiled enough. The poor man looked like he hadn't slept in a month. She hardly had a moment to be concerned, before there was cheering as the horses cantered into the yard. She gave a smile and a wave, but in truth she was ready to drop from exhaustion. Cullen marched forward, shoulders back and chest out. She couldn't help but chuckle a little at him. He looked like a puffed up bird with the fur pauldrons only strengthening the image. He took the reins of her horse firmly in hand and held his arm out to help her down.

"Hi..." he said, quietly. She put a hand on his arm, pausing atop the horse for but a moment, just enjoying being back in the company of her best friend.

"Hey stranger." Without further ado, she swung her leg over the horse, dismounting. She would have collapsed had Cullen not held her up, his arm wrapping around her waist, unabashedly.

Cassandra was but a few steps away, waiting anxiously to say her piece and to order them around. Dragana could only admire her determination to the Inquisition. But honestly, she was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Inquisitor, whenever you're quite ready we'll take your report in the War room." Before Cullen could chastise her, Dragana spoke up.

"I'll be ready tomorrow, Seeker. Thank you. I need to rest." She gave a small smile. "And give the guys the night off too. They saved my skin several times out there."

"More like all the time, blondie. You are just catnip to shades." Varric quiped, with a tired shadow of his usual smug smile.

Cassandra was going to argue but Cullen gave her a stern look and started to help Dragana walk towards the keep, making sure she stayed upright.

"Thanks... Riding for so long makes one a bit... Bow-legged." Had it been anyone else she had said that to, she would have feared that they would purposefully take that as an innuendo. But Cullen never resorted to such things. It was a nice break from the rest of them.

When he finally managed to get her out of the snow and they were alone, he scooped her up into his arms, not even paying attention to her protests.

"You can hardly walk, Inquisitor. Hush." Her face heated a little, but she just resigned herself to it and leaned against his chest. The rhythmic sway of his step nearly put her to sleep. He was so gentle and made sure not to jostle her as he carried her up steps. Without even thinking about it, her fingers twined in the fur of his pauldrons and her eyes closed for but a few moments.

"I missed you." he whispered. His voice cracked and was terribly husky. His words had been hesitant. She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Of course you missed me. I'm the only one who can beat you at chess. You love to be defeated." she joked. But a warmth blossomed in her stomach. He had missed her. Well at least she had someone at home worrying about it. She was valued. And that just made all of the important things she had to do seem that bit more bearable. He chuckled quietly. She could feel the rumble of it in his chest, which put a wider smile on her face.

"Exactly. You keep this ego of mine in check. What would I ever do without you? Cassandra and Josephine have been driven demented by me over the last month." She could have sworn she felt his arms tighten around her a little. He opened the door to her chambers and carried her inside. She couldn't help but think of that old wedding tradition of carrying the bride over the threshold. Her face went a bright scarlet. Well she certainly wasn't the Commander's bride, that was for sure. He set her down gently on the edge of her bed and her stomach was bizarrely doing flips. They were only friends. Very good friends. There was no reason to think that this was weird, or stepping over a line. A line she just wanted to shove him over all of a sudden. When she regained her sense of reality she saw that he was kneeling before her unlacing her boots.

"Commander... Cullen. Please. You don't have to do that." Why was this so embarrassing? Why was she seeing this as something more than what a friend would do anyways.

"It is my duty to protect you. And take care of you. A lot of people depend on you, and I owe you a debt." That silenced her. The man owed her no debt. Not in reality. His own mind was a different thing. He was a stubborn creature, but she just had no energy to argue with him.

He pulled her boots off gently, then set to peeling the wet furs from around her shoulders. She was beyond arguing at this point. As awkward as she had thought it had been in the beginning, their silence was companionable. His fingers lingered on the side of her neck for but a second, but her hand shot up and captured his, holding his calloused fingers to her.

"I missed you too." She let him go and he stepped in front of her and bowed his head.

"Should you need anything, let me know. Otherwise, sleep well, Dragana." With that he left, his cloak swishing out behind him. She pulled her blankets up around her, feeling his fingers still on the side of her neck in that gentle caress. She didn't know why, but his presence just felt like a balm to an open wound she didn't even know she had.


	3. We Can Dance if We Want To

The Inquisitor assessed the situation with her brows drawn down. Dorian was looking like he was at the end of his tether and Leliana was pacing, barking orders every now and then. This was the most rigorous training session anyone of the Inquisition had ever done.

"Gentlemen keep your backs straight! Confident steps." Leliana declared. Dragana was feeling a mix of worried and amused. She couldn't understand how some of them could be so bad at dancing. Iron Bull was an absolute hazard. He was graceful on the battlefield, killing as he went. But on a ballroom floor, he very nearly killed as he went. Solas was an absolute mess, tripping up over himself and fumbling awkwardly. Cole... She wasn't even going to try to think about what Cole was doing. At least Blackwall had a basic waltz down, if a bit stiff. Cullen stood against a wall, with his arms folded, watching them all as though they were recruits. Dragana managed to sneak up on him, with a smug smirk on her lips.

"Too good a dancer for lessons from Leliana, Commander?" She saw him stiffen for a second, then the tips of his ears were a bit red. He turned to look at her with a perfectly trained neutral expression.

"Templars don't dance." His voice betrayed him though. He sounded just that little bit petulant. Like a little boy who said girls were icky. Her eyes softened. She knew him well enough by now that the Commander never put himself in a position to embarrass himself if he could avoid it. And dancing could be embarrassing.

"I could teach you a thing or two if you liked." Dancing and music was a big part of Chasind culture. Not that many knew that. Her people were a bit hostile to outsiders. But they invented intricate, and nigh on impossible dances just for the sheer fun of it. Leliana had come to her earlier in an attempt to coach her, but she had danced circles around her. Leli just gave her a knowing smile and commended her skill.

"That's quite alright Serah. I shan't be dancing at the ball. Templars don't make popular partners." Oh he was so reluctant! Stubborn git! She nudged him playfully in the ribs.

"Come now... I need my strongest ally by my side at all times during this Orlesian affair. We may as well look good while we're at it. Inspire people to the cause through the sheer majesty of our dance talents, perhaps?" She moved a little bit closer, standing on the balls of her feet so she could whisper in his ear. "Don't you want to dance with me, Cullen?" He put a hand to his forehead, and she could have sworn she heard a muttered "Andraste's knickerweasels" from him before he turned around to her.

"Fine fine. You've bullied me into it, my lady. But be warned. I am truly horrendous." Even though he was trying to look a little indignant and amused, he just looked vulnerable to her. She knew he hated not being able to do something. Beneath the many layers of tough General, there was a socially awkward man who wanted to have the most amount of control in his own life as he could.

"Well for a start you'll need to take that armour off."

"My armour, my lady?"

"My people teach that dancing like this is all about touch. You can't feel your partner through armour. And besides, there is no way I'm letting you go to this Orelesian affair dressed like that! Come now!" She reached up and started to help him out of his armour. A bizarre thought struck her then. In all the time that she had known Cullen, she had never seen him out of armour. What sort of a body did he have? What if he was a weird sort of pinhead with tiny shoulders beneath those pauldrons? But he did not disappoint. Did he ever? Once he set his chest plate and pauldrons aside, he looked so much more like a man. Someone approachable and mortal. Vulnerable. Gods above, why did he have that bizarre innocence about him?

"Looks like you're built for dancing, Commander. Good broad shoulders. Perfect." What had she just said? He gave a bemused look, reflecting the flurry of thoughts in her own mind. She stepped up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and holding her other one out. She was glad she was as tall as she was. I was pleasant to be on eye level with him. "Take my hand in yours, then place the other on my waist." His big hand went a lot further around her small waist than she had anticipated. She really had to push through a haze of 'Holy crap' to get her mind working again. "Now you step forward as I step back..." And she continued to give him gentle directions. For all his reluctance, he picked it up rather quickly. After about and hour, he was like an old pro. He was even smiling slightly, and she could feel the tension in his shoulders unknit itself. He was enjoying himself.

"Well someone's dance-card is going to be pretty full at the ball." she joked. She was proud of him.

"We both know you're the only woman I'll want to dance with, Dragana." The words had seemed to come unbidden to his lips, and like a slap to the face, they made her stagger. She tripped over her own feet and started to fall over, but Cullen caught her, as though it had been an intentional dip in their dance.

"I'm sorry I... I meant no offense." He still held her in a dip, face very close to his, eyes darting to her lips. She could only blink and try not to let her face get too hot. Her hand went to the back of his neck, so she could have a better grip on him, but she'd be lying if she hadn't thought of pulling his face to her.

"Why can't I get taught like that! How bout it, Spymaster, you wanna ride the Bull?" At that Cullen pulled her upright and stepped back, still holding her hand though.

"Maker's Breath, Iron Bull, it's not going to happen, move on to greener pastures! Now back to your forms! Do them again!"

"Is he still trying to make that 'Ride the Bull' thing happen? 'Ride the Bull' is never gonna happen..." Dragana said, trying to distract from the awkward moment she had just been pulled up from. Cullen bent down and kissed the back of her hand.

"I think this is what the Orlesian's do." he murmured against her skin. Her breath caught in her throat. She needed to make things more comfortable again and figure all this out later when she was alone and not as breathless.

"Hey want to watch Iron Bull make an ass of himself?" Cullen gave her a slow smile that was accompanied by a rumbling chuckle.

"You've got yourself a deal."


	4. Dreams Can't Hurt You

A cry broke the silence of the night.

The snows of the winter had abated on the Hinterlands, but they weren't far from Skyhold. Cullen, for once, was out with the Inquisitor. This was something of a personal quest. A couple of days ago he had gotten word of a Chasind tribe not far away. He had not disclosed this information to any of the other advisors, but had gone straight up to rouse the Inquisitor from her rest. She had been set to go on her own, but Cullen had insisted that he go with her. She had, at least, allowed him that. She had not wanted to divert too many necessary personelle from the Inquisition for a personal task. They had slipped away at the crack of dawn, hoping to escape the notice of Cassandra. The only one who saw them leave was the Iron Bull, and he just gave them a knowing smile and a nod. No doubt he'd spin all sorts of stories about them. At least he hadn't stopped them.

Cullen didn't know how he had expected the Inquisitor to react to the news of a nearby tribe of her people, but he hadn't expected the silence. She hadn't spoken a word to him since they had left from the Skyhold. She just had a sad, determined look on her face. She'd been driving the horses hard all day, and now they had set up camp in a small group of trees that gave them some comfort from both the elements and unwanted observers. Cullen had offered to take the first watch, but she had just shaken her head. He could tell by looking at her that she wasn't going to sleep. Not until she knew if this tribe was hers. He had begrudgingly settled down to sleep for the night. But it had by no means been a peaceful sleep.

The cry had been his own. The sound of his own shout had brought him into a state of semi-consciousness. He opened his eye, but all he could see was blood, flesh, and claws. It was inescapable. Then she was there. The Desire Demon. Tempting him, taunting him, driving him to insanity. He could smell the blood and rotting flesh of all his brothers surrounding him. He could feel the dried blood on his skin. Had she made him kill them? Had she done that to him? Had she turned him into an abomination? There was no way he could know and it was impossible to figure out. Then he could hear her voice.

"I can grant you your every desire, your every whim catered for. Just give in to me, Templar. Let me in. You have such ambition. It would be a shame to let that go to waste, don't you think?"

"NO!" he cried. How could she do that? See into his mind like that? See what he wanted and wave it in front of him, so close that he could just reach out and grab it. Had the Inquisition all been a dream that she had conjured up? The Inquisition made him an important figurehead. Someone who was leading forces to save the world. And the Inquisitor. Had she just made it all up that Dragana had forgiven him for not saving her sooner at Kinloch? He had no concept of time when the demon was in his mind. Or was this all just a bad dream made worse from his withdrawals? His fists bunched in his blankets. Blankets. He didn't have those when he was captured at Kinloch. But what if she was just giving him that false sense of hope to make it seem as though this was all just a dream that he could escape from. It was the inability to know that made the torment all the worse.

He felt a hand on the side of his face.

"I won't give in to you! You can't tempt me with any woman, or any power... Not even her forgiveness! I will stay true to the order!" he whimpered. Another hand on the other side of his face. He squirmed a little. He didn't know why, but he couldn't move that much. He was really starting to panic now. He had never escaped. He couldn't see beyond the blood and guts, the Desire demon, but his eyes started to tear up.

"None of this is real, Cullen! Remember Kirkwall! The Gallows!" Her voice was pure, not like the demons. Not full of dark promises and all things forbidden and tantalising. This woman's voice was caring and worried. At her bidding, images of Kirkwall came to him. He had never been to Kirkwall... Until after Kinloch. More sensation started to come back to him. He felt a woman's arms around him as she held him in her lap, rocking him back and forth, smoothing his hair back from his face.

"You'll never escape!" the Desire Demon spat at him, but that image of her was already fading. His breathing was ragged. Why was his breathing ragged. His cheeks were wet. He'd been crying. He took some deep calming breaths, but he was still terrified. Still paralysed with fear. The nightmares never left him. Every time he woke, he didn't know what was real and what wasn't. He felt like that young man all over again. He supposed that was why he always had such terrible bags under his eyes.

"I didn't know... I didn't know it was this bad..." Dragana said, as she continued to cradle him. "I shouldn't have ever left you to that." Cullen still couldn't move. He wished he could have gotten up and looked her in the eyes.

"I'll put it to you this way. If you're the one who helps me through the nightmares, I'll know that none of it real because you weren't there. You're my anchor to reality. I couldn't stand it if you had become one of them." And that was the truth. Someone as pure and beautiful as Dragana didn't belong anywhere in that nightmare. The Desire Demon had never been able to draw the distinction between desire and sex. If Dragana had been a part of the nightmare, part of the torture, the Demon would have over sexualised her. "I swear, you keep me sane sometimes." He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but he didn't regret it. It was the truth. Her arms tightened around him holding him closer to her. She bent and pressed her lips down to his forehead.

"I will always be here for you. I-" Her words stopped short. He hoisted himself up enough to see her staring out into the dark trees. "Someone's out there." Cullen managed to find enough strength to pull himself upright. He grabbed his sword and stood in front of his Inquisitor, ready to defend her. A man stepped out from the trees, the pelt of a wolf draped over his head, his face painted red. He had a bow clutched in his hand. He spoke in a flurry of words that Cullen couldn't understand. Dragana stepped out around him and answered in the same strange language. The man dropped his bow and Dragana shot into his arms. It seemed that they had found her tribe.


	5. Bold Wilder

There were just too many reports to be gone through. How was one man meant to read so much? He ran a hand through his hair, his blonde curls having been an absolute mess all afternoon. This was meant to be his personal day. His day off. But it just seemed that he couldn't bring himself to take a day off. He'd been cooped up in his quarters all day, poring over reports. He hadn't even bothered to properly dress himself. His shirt wasn't even tucked and he had stubble! Outrageous! He definitely knew how to jab fun at himself. He'd clearly been hanging out with Varric too much. Since coming back with a whole tribe of Chasind on his heels, Cassandra had been looking for reasons to have a go at him. She couldn't complain about him bringing in more forces for the Inquisition, but she didn't like that he had gone behind her back with the Inquisitor. So he just felt like avoiding her for a door. He wasn't even able to pay attention to the words on the paper in front of him. A knock on his door pulled a groan of frustration from his lips. His bare feet scuffed against the wooden floor. He threw the door open, ready to tell whoever was bothering him to leave well enough alone. Instead he found his blonde Chasind friend. Her long locks of blonde hair were loose around her shoulders. She was wearing a dress for once, that was as green as a forest. If anything, she looked like a regal queen at his door. Dressed impeccably. He felt very sloppy and undressed in front of her.

"I- uh. Inquisitor! What a lovely surprise. Uh... Forgive me... For my state of undress, come in. If you want." He blushed furiously, and turned around to go further into his quarters. He took a breath to try to get his composure. When he was really caught off guard he became a stuttering mess, just like he used to be when he was a boy.

He turned back around to her with a stellar smile, frantically trying to flatten his curls into something halfway decent.

"Was there something you needed?" The Inquisitor just rolled her eyes at him. She closed the space between them and grabbed his arm.

"Stop that. You know I like your curly hair. And I guess I just came to thank you... You brought me back to my family..." He cleared his throat awkwardly. She had often said to him that he should leave his hair alone. He'd always taken it as friendly banter. As for thanking him... It had been several days since they had arrived back, and Dragana had been nowhere to be seen. He knew she was with her people. He discovered that they sang a lot. It was a pleasant difference, to hear so much song. "If it were my family, I'd want to know. You don't need to thank me... Really..." He remembered how the majority of the women of the tribe would giggle around him, and whisper amongst themselves. It had been very unsettling. He knew Dragana had noticed, but it seemed that she was subject to similar whispering.

"There's been a lot of talk about you, Commander. You seem to be very popular amongst my sisters..." He gulped. So he hadn't been imagining it. By sisters, Dragana meant every young woman of the tribe. She didn't have any blood relatives. Before he could stutter awkwardly, she reached a hand up behind his neck, twining her fingers into his curls. She looked into his eyes to give him a chance to push her away if that was what he wanted.

His breathing quickened, but he allowed her to close the distance between them. Her soft lips brushed against his for but a second. But that second exploded through his body. The feeling of her lips against his made him feel lighter than air, all the while feeling quite faint and heavy. His heart nearly burst from his chest. His hands wrapped around her, one securely around her waist, another caressing her neck. He'd be lying to himself if he said he hadn't wanted this for a long time. They had just always had a connection. They understood each other the way that nobody else ever could. He supposed they had survived torments together, if in an abstract manner. He brought his lips down to hers again, allowing himself to linger there. He remembered that he had once noted that Dragana was everything he could have ever wanted in a soldier. That wasn't exactly wrong, but he realised that Dragana was everything he could have ever wanted in a woman. He smiled against her lips. She pulled back with a laugh.

"You know Varric is right." He groaned. "You really do need to smile more! Its good for your health! You look like you've been run over by a herd of mustangs!" He decided to shut her up by kissing her again. She was indignant for but a second, before she seemed to melt in his arm. She moaned very softly against his lips, sending shivers up his spine. She nestled her face in his neck and hugged him to her for a time. He simply enjoyed the feeling of having someone who meant so much to him in his arms. She smelled of lavender, lyrium and leather. A strange, yet tantalising mix. He just associated the smell of those things with her now. It was rare for her to be far from his mind. To be very honest, it was a very pleasant distraction.

"Now. If it please you, I shall annihilate you." He completely misunderstood her for a fraction of a second, but understood when she disentangled herself from his arms and went to the chess board and began to set the pieces up. He gave her a shy smile. "Don't look so disappointed Commander. If I win, I get a prize." He quirked a brow at her.

"And what prize would this be?" He knew she'd win. She always won.

"Well... I'm going to need help out of this dress. It's just a little bit too tight and complicated to undo myself." She said it with such a straight face that he wasn't sure if she meant what he thought she meant. But her mischievous grin made it perfectly clear.

"Can't I just forfeit now?" He sounded a little bit breathless.

"Oh no. You must play your best! I won't be LET win! I play fair... Most of the time. I swear." Maker, she was going to be the death of him. He didn't want it any other way.


	6. Queen Takes Knight

Normally he would have cursed when she declared a Checkmate, but he could only grin at her, like a little boy getting up to mischief. Her stomach flopped. She'd won. And she had declared her prize. Her mind was overtaken by mental images of his rough hands all over her. She could feel her face heating up. All of her sisters had nagged at her constantly since setting eyes on the Commander that he was "a fine man" and that he was very much in love with her. It had really made her think of the Commander in a whole new light. How had she not been obsessing over how stupidly and annoyingly handsome he was. He was sitting in front of her now, looking dishevelled like a domestic god. His hair so normally slicked down was tousled and adorable. His linen shirt clung just that little bit too tightly to his body, so that she could see the muscle he had developed over years of swordplay. And that scar that cut through his upper lip. She knew he'd gotten it in a fight, but it just enforced that tough warrior vibe that he had going on. He put a finger on top of his king and toppled it.

"Defeated again. And somehow, I never grow tired of it." That smile in his voice was absolutely enthralling. She had no idea how she had managed to keep her cool around him before, but being back with her people had opened her eyes to all the obvious things in her life.

She stood up, gracefully gathering her skirts around her. She stood with her back to him, gathering her long mane of golden hair and pulling it over her shoulder.

"If you don't mind, Commander, I'd like to claim my prize now." She felt his proximity as he stood behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and kissed her neck lightly. His fingers slid down her back to the ribbons of her corset. She could feel the slight tremor in his hands, but he plucked rather gently at the knot, slowly loosening her dress. Her heart was starting to race now. She had never met a man who was so fierce, yet so gentle. When he had loosened the threads to entirety, so that it would be easy to slip her out of the dress, he stepped back. She turned to face him.

"I... I didn't want to be presumptuous." Bless him. She'd chosen wisely. She reached up to give him a quick kiss before shrugging her arms out of the dress and letting it fall to the ground. She stood bare-chested before him, with only her small clothes remaining. She could hear a sharp intake of breath from him, before she made for that damnable ladder up to his bed. There really was no room for misinterpretation once she was up that ladder. He followed immediately behind her.

"See this is why I offered you a better room in the keep. I knew that ladder would be trouble." she quiped. His eyes quickly shut her up. His eyes were filled with desire, but his gaze fell softly upon her face. He truly looked affectionate. His fingers found the bottom of his shirt and with a quick tug, he pulled it over his head and off. Her legs nearly went out from under her at the sight of his naked chest. Okay, so she was objectifying him, but he really was too good to be true. Just the right amount of toned muscle. He had a few scars that cut into his flesh, but strangely enough they only improved the aesthetic.

He closed the space between them again, grabbing her firmly behind the neck and kissing her passionately. The feel of so much of his skin pressed against hers sent both her heart and her mind racing. He ran his fingers through her hair and nipped at her bottom lip. Her breath shuddered against his lips. She fell backwards onto his bed and pulled him down with her. She could tell he was a bit hesitant to touch her. And she couldn't help but like him all the more for it. She took his hand and guided it up to her breast, liking the feeling of his rough calloused skin on hers.

"Maker's breath.." he muttered. Her fingers tugged anxiously at the band of his trousers, just wishing they weren't there at all. Getting the message, he stood very quickly and tugged them off entirely. Surely she must have been dreaming. Knight Commander Cullen, an absolute hunk with a heart of pure gold, stood completely naked in front of her. His eyes travelled all over her body before coming to stop on her eyes. He ran a hand down along her thigh, seeming to relish the feeling of her soft skin. His fingers delicately plucked at her small clothes. He gazed into her eyes, questioningly, making sure this was what she wanted. She gave him a firm nod, sure that her eyes must be completely wild with desire for him. He stripped her of the last of her clothes. So now nothing truly separated them. She was literally trembling with want of him. Somehow she managed to flip him down beneath her so that she straddled him. Her long hair swung down over neck, the ends of it just tickling his chest. He chuckled very quietly. A sound that sent shivers through her spine. It always had.

With a very determined movement, she lowered herself down onto him, feeling him within her, filling her up. He slid so easily within her. She hadn't realised just how badly she must have wanted him. His breath shuddered, mirroring her own gasp at the sensation of his skin within her. His hands slid up along her thighs to come to rest on her hips. She slowly rose back up off him again, eliciting a quiet groan from Cullen. Coming back down upon him, she found his hips thrusting upwards to meet her, plunging himself even deeper within her. As she felt her own arousal build further, their movements became faster, more frenzied, their grunts and moans all the filthier for it. Cullen sat up, wrapping her legs securely around him, and held her close to him, pushing him even deeper still within her. She heard herself cry his name rather loudly, and in hindsight it would be embarrassing. But hearing his manish grunt in response bizarrely sent tingles through her. And those tingles kept building until finally they exploded all over her body, making her cry out. But a few moments later, she felt a warm liquid seep within her. With heavy breathing, Cullen flopped back on the bed, pulling her with him, gently cradling her to his chest. She shifted herself just enough so that she lay next to him, her head resting on his chest. She hadn't even realised that there was a layer of sweat covering them both. But now that they had stopped their rigorous -ahem- exercise, she could feel the chill that came in from that damn hole in the roof. As if he could read her mind, he pulled a blanket up around the two of them, cuddling her closer to him.

"Told you I'd always take care of you." he said between pants. She couldn't help but laugh at that, and in a moment, he joined her laughter.


	7. Little Talks

"What about that one?" she asked curiously. Cullen laughed at her curiosity. He found it to be quite adorable, and innocent, something he valued in her. He held her close to his body, still feeling the loose contentedness that only sex could bring. She was holding up his hand and inspecting a rather nasty scar splitting his knuckles. It was still pink and raised. It was a recent addition.

"That, my lady, came from defending your honour." She looked up at him in surprise, and he even heard her mutter a Chasind curse. "While out scouting out new troops, I came across a fool in a tavern badmouthing. I disagreed with his opinion. With my fist." At the time, he felt he had acted out inappropriately, letting his passions get the better of him. But now that he had her in his arms, snuggled securely against his naked flesh, he took pride in his impulsive action.

"Why would you go and do a fool thing like that?" she gently slapped his chest, but he could see the smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Nobody insults my friend and gets away with it. Especially when I love them the way I do you" He closed his eyes in regret the second he'd said it. He had not meant to say that. Not by any stretch of the imagination. Now was not the appropriate time to tell her he loved her. That was several months down the line. Assuming this hadn't just been an idle distraction for her. Maybe she had just needed to let off steam and he had read it entirely the wrong way. He felt her stir in the bed beside him. Great she was leaving. He opened his eyes to apologise, but she was lying on her front, showing her back to him.

"What do you think?" she asked, a brilliant smile on her lips. It seemed that she was going to let his remark slide for now. His eyes went wide at the sight of a sprawling intricate tattoo. It was a stylised woman with the wings of a dragon, all done in stark blocks of ink the colour of night. It was beautiful. Especially on her olive coloured skin. She looked even more exotic for it.

"Maker's breath! Now there's a story I want to hear!" He tentatively traced a finger along the bold lines on her skin.

"I was named for the goddess Dragana, the great protector of our people. It is common for my people to tattoo themselves. I always felt very close to the goddess. I wanted to show that. So here she is. It marks me as... Something of a spiritual leader amongst my people. Mages are thought to commune with the gods because we walk in the fade." She trailed off. Despite his differing beliefs, he found the stories of her people and her gods to be exceptionally beautiful. To him they were like bedtime stories, but he respected that they meant as much to her as Andraste meant to him.

"It's exceptional..."

"I'm to receive more. I missed my coming of age because I was captured by Templars but... Well. You get the picture." She nestled her face into the crook of his neck.

She knew that the Circle had taken away much of her life. Since falling in love with her, he wasn't sure how exactly he felt about the Circle of Magi. There didn't seem to be any easy solution to the possession issue and how to treat mages. But the Circle certainly wasn't up to any great shakes. He didn't ask her about her scars. He knew a lot of them had been at the hands of Templars. He wanted to avoid such gut-wrenching topics in this moment.

"I don't know how, but Varric and the others will find out about this. And we'll hear no end of it then." He honestly couldn't think of any reality where he wouldn't like being teased for being with the Inquisitor. Only if she rejected him, he supposed. Her lips gently grazed his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine.

"They'll probably know from the look on your face, General. I don't think I've ever seen you look so... Smug." she teased, quietly.

"I am not smug!" he said, smugly. "Okay, maybe a little." Dragana laughed at that, making him close his arms around her just that little bit tighter for a moment.

"Are you sure you won't mind people knowing about us?" His breath shuddered to hear her say us. Maybe she wanted the same thing he wanted.

"Us?" he whispered hesitantly.

"You can consider this me propositioning you, I suppose. Would you like to try this 'us' thing with me?" He admired how bold she was. He was a little taken aback, however. Normally in Fereldan culture, it was the man's place to take the first steps with a woman. But he supposed that Dragana came from a matriarchal society, so she was behaving normally in her own eyes.

"I'd be a fool to say no." He was pleased with how husky, and dare he say it, sexy his voice sounded. She blew out a sigh of relief in the shape of a laugh. "Were- were you worried that I was going to reject you. Inquisitor?" She nudged him in the ribs with a bony shoulder.

"Shut it, Curly!" He winced at the small twinge of pain.

"I really hope that nickname doesn't catch... My hair isn't even that curly!" He knew he was whining a little, but it had taken him years to figure out how to make his damned hair look decent.

"I think you'll find that Varric can be very persuasive." Cullen gave a low growl and pulled Dragana atop him. She squealed playfully, but was silenced by a powerful kiss.

"Do me a favour and don't mention that dwarf in my bed." he scolded, jokingly. He stroked a hand down the length of her back, feeling the raised lines of her tattoo and the occasional nick and scar. He gazed adoringly up into her mossy eyes. "This has certainly been a day off worth remembering." She gave him a little eye roll then showered him with tender kisses.


	8. My Last Words

A loud thumping on his door woke him. Cullen had been in a light slumber up to that point, dreaming of his darling Inquisitor and anxiously anticipating her return. The months that he had been hers had been unlike any other that he had ever lived. But he was in constant fear of losing her. He lurched to the door, knowing that she wasn't meant to be back for at least another week yet. Who would have good reason to wake him at this ungodly hour? Varric stood at his door, dried blood splattered on his face and a sad, grim look on his face. Varric had been out with her. Fear clenched in his stomach.

"You should come with me, quickly." Cullen threw a cloak around his bare shoulders and ran out the door.

"Tell me she isn't dead..." he said in a small voice.

"She isn't dead..." The unsaid 'yet' hung in the air between them like a bad stink. Cullen remembered running blindly through the keep at top speed. Varric kept up surprisingly well for a dwarf. He let his feet carry him to the Inquisitor's chambers. He was in shock, he knew he was in shock. That's why he was able to think, that's why he wasn't a complete mess. It hadn't sunk in yet. Not entirely. He rationalised to himself that he didn't know how bad it was yet. He nearly ran into Josephine, who stood outside the Inquisitor's door, crying silently. She gave him a small frightened look, then tried to put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

He felt like he was living a nightmare. None of it seemed real or tangible. He felt as though he was moving in slow motion as he pushed open her door and heard her scream out in agony for the first time. He saw her legs, but the rest of her body was blocked by Dorian, who was working frantically. He smelled blood, and a lot of it. He could feel tears starting to well in his eyes. He moved around her bed so that he could see her. Dragana had been placed on her side. Poking through her abdomen and out her back was a massive blade coated in dry blood. Her blood. She was gasping for air like a fish out of water and giving the occasional whimper of pain. To see the woman he loved so mangled wrenched at his heart. He fell to his knees before her, grabbing at her hand. Her grip was weak. He pushed the hair back off her face as tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Get that thing out of her." he said quietly to Dorian.

"It's the only thing that's kept her alive. I've called for her people to come. I can't heal her, I don't know how." Dorian looked frantic. It was seeing his look of despair that drove how truly dire the situation was home. He didn't want to think about it. He focused all his attention on her.

"C-Cullen." she gurgled, weakly. He nearly sobbed at the sound of her voice. She was so weak. He could nearly feel the life ebbing out of her.

"Fight this, my love. You must stay with me! I need you! Please don't leave me. Not now. Stay with me until we're old and senile and toothless!" His words were frantic as he brought her hand up to his lips. The corners of her lips turned up slightly in a ghost of the beautiful smile that he loved.

"H-hear me. Hear m-my last words." Cullen shook his head back and forth. "I love you Cullen. I think a part of me has since Kinloch. You were always going to be the last man to hear those words from m-my l-l-lips." With a shuddering sigh, her eyes closed and she stopped gripping his hand. Her chest ceased to move.

"NO!" he roared. Stern hands grabbed him and pulled him back. He fought ferociously, but they had the better of him. He saw an old man, one of Dragana's tribesmen move in in front of her. Light burst from his hands as he moved frantically. It seemed everyone held their breath as Dragana's mentor stood above her, working some complicated magic. A shallow gasp for breath broke the silence. Cullen sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Maker as he tried to move back to the side of his love. Cassandra stepped in front of him.

"A word outside, Commander." He was about to protest when she gave him a stern look.

"Go, son. We need room to work." the old man said. He nodded and stepped out with Cassandra.

"I've been pretending not to notice this inappropriate relationship for some time now, but no longer. Your behaviour could put the entire Inquisition at risk!" Cullen couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Seeker, the Inquisitor lies dying in the next room! What does any of this matter? I love her, she loves me and we will see this Inquisition to completion IF she recovers. Besides, it absolutely none of your business!"

"You think this doesn't effect me, General? You think this doesn't hurt? She may be one of the only real friends I have in this world, but there are much larger things at stake here. IF she dies, then I cannot risk losing two effective members of this task force! I need you to keep your shit together!" Cassandra glared at him for a moment before walking away. She looked as though she wanted to hit him, but she had restrained herself. It had sobered him though. He was frantic with worry, yes, but she was right. There were bigger things at stake here. Dragana made it seem as though there was nothing more important in the world. He wished he lived in a world where that could be so. But these were troubled times. Whatever else they had going on in their lives, they were the Inquisition. They literally had the world on their shoulders. He had to stay strong for the fate of Thedas. He had to stay strong for her. He felt a hand take his from behind. Sitting behind him on a bench was Leliana and Josephine, both of them crying, Leliana the more silent of the two. He sat on the other side of Josephine and put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. The three of them silently took comfort in each other as they listened to the quiet sounds of magic coming from the next room and the sickening sounds of a sword being pulled from his love's frail body.


	9. The Dawn Will Come

Cullen was just resting his eyes for a moment when he felt someone drape a blanket over him. He smiled ever so slightly.

"Thank you, Dorian."

"Still here, I see." the Tevinter said quietly. Cullen opened his eyes to look up at his friend. He looked about as exhausted and frazzled as he felt. His usually perfect hair was just a little tousled. He had a concerned but gentle look on his face.

"I have to stay with her. I need to know the second she wakes." Dorian nodded and sat next to him. Cullen glanced over at Dragana, her hand clutched in his. She still looked as white as a sheet, but she was breathing steadily, the gaping wound in her abdomen having been sealed up magically by her mentor. Her rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand and turned back to his friend.

"She's going to pull through. I may not know how to perform healing spells, but I can tell that Jaraen, her master, was very adept in them. Her body just needs to rest up, get her energy back." Dorian handed the Commander a cup of steaming tea as he spoke. He clutched the mug gratefully.

"Have you ever been... Serious about anyone before, Dorian?" He hadn't wanted to ask him before, but he needed to know that he wasn't the only one to have ever felt this pain before. Dorian was silent for a long time, as he fiddled idly with his own mug of tea. Cullen was about to apologise when Dorian started to speak again.

"It was a few years ago. He was a slave. He hated me at first, truth be told. We should never have been together by all conventions of society. He thought I just wanted to use him. That's what happened to all slaves in the Imperium. But I courted him secretly. I was young, and in love, and I didn't care that generations of my heritage told me that I was better than him because I was a mage. I was certain, and I think I still am, that he was my soulmate. One day he managed to displease his master and he was killed instantly in a fit of rage." Dorian spoke so plainly of a truly horrific matter, but Cullen knew that his friend was in pain. He set his almost empty mug of tea down placed a hand on Dorian's back in comfort.

"I am so sorry. When this Inquisition is ended, I swear to you, together we will find a way to end slavery." It may have been a hefty promise, but since meeting Dorian he had been made aware of how truly terrible slavery in the Tevinter was.

"That means a lot, my friend." They sat in a companionable silence as they both watched the Inquisitor. She muttered quietly in her sleep, followed by a long groan. A smile tugged at his lips.

"She is absolute adorable! You both are! You belong together. I've been betting on you two since day one, you know!" Cullen shot him a sarcastic look. "What, I have! You've made me a pretty penny you know!" He rolled his eyes, but he chuckled quietly. He knew that Dorian, Varric, Bull and Sera had a habit of banding together to cause mayhem. He honestly wasn't surprised by any of them anymore.

Dragana groaned again in her sleep, a perfect frown forming on her brows. Cullen hushed her and gently stroked her hair back out of her face. He started to sing quietly to her, to calm her down in her sleep. He had heard some of the troops singing a song of late that seemed to be very much in support of their Inquisition, but it was also a show of faith in the Inquisitor. Plus it was just beautiful. The Dawn Will Come. Dorian bowed his head reverently as Cullen's voice rose and fell softly. He believed in her. He believed that though times were very dark right now, she would bring about the dawn. She quietened down to the sound of his voice. As his voice faded away, she sighed. He stroked her cheek affectionately. Then he felt her hand grip his in return. He stilled. Was she awake?

"Just by looking at you, I can tell this is the real thing. I'm happy for your both." Dorian said very quietly. He sounded as though there were tears in his eyes and a lump in his throat.

"Thank you, Dorian." she muttered. The mage gasped. Dragana opened her eyes very slowly. She looked to be in a great deal of pain, but her eyes found Cullen's immediately, and he saw that she was filled with love.

"I will go tell the others she's awake... In half an hour or so." Dorian said, conspiratorially in Cullen's ear. He wanted to give them some privacy at first before Cassandra and the rest bombarded them. Cullen nodded then got down on his knees before the bed to be closer to her. Then they were alone.

"You scared me." he whispered, feeling tears choking him up. She shifted slightly on the bed, wincing in pain.

"You sing beautifully. You should sing more often." She was trying to avoid the subject of how hurt she was. He graced her with a smile, but he was still worried, and just a little bit angry that she had been hurt.

"How did this happen?" She tried to shrug, but she gasped in pain.

"I just got blindsided. It happens. I'm still alive, aren't I? It can't have been too bad. How long have I been out?"

"A week. You almost died. You did die. Jaraen managed to save you in time. But barely. Don't do that to me again. Please!" He could tell that she was shocked by how long she had been out for, but he had a feeling she knew exactly how close she had come to dying.

"I meant it, you know. You will be the last man I say those words to..." He remembered all too well. It had been the first time she had told him that she loved him. Right when she was dying. He still didn't know how he felt about that. Why had she waited right until he was about to lose her to tell him? But none of that mattered now.

"I love you too." he said firmly. Those words seemed so insufficient to him. She was his moon and stars. She was the air he breathed. He knew that his love for her might compromise his ability to operate as an efficient part of the Inquisition, but that didn't seem so important when she loved him too. She looked like she wanted to say something, but they were interrupted.

Iron Bull ducked in through the door with a clumsy looking bunch of wildflowers in his hand. He wasn't really paying attention, meaning that Dorian had stayed true to his word. He looked over to nod at Cullen, but then he saw that Dragana was awake.

"Shit! She's up!" Iron Bull grinned widely and set the flowers down next to her bed. "Inquisitor, I am so sorry that I didn't have your back out there. This is all my fault." Cullen never thought he'd seen the Qunari as contrite as all this.

"You were fending off a pride demon, Bull. You couldn't have helped me if you tried." He went to argue further, but she shushed him. "Don't worry about it. It all turned out okay-ish in the end. You can pay me back by coming to the Orlesian ball." Iron Bull's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Anything for you, kadan." He glared up at Cullen when he started laughing. After a while the rest of their friends started to funnel in, looking joyous to see her awake. Cassandra lurked at the door, looking uncomfortable with the amount of merrymaking. She looked as though she didn't feel like a part of it. Blackwall put an arm around her dragged her into the room. She seemed to brighten when the Inquisitor smiled at her. She locked eyes with Cullen and looked a little contrite, probably over the words they had shared last week. But he just smiled at her. He knew that she cared about the Inquisitor as her friend. The way they were all huddled around her, made him feel like he was part of a big family. And honestly, it was a lovely feeling.


	10. Dancing with Prince Charming

Her sisters had fussed endlessly over her dress and hair earlier that night. They had plaited her hair up in intricate braids and designs. She wore a red dress made of light wispy material. It was cut quite short and showed a lot of her long legs and those ridiculously intricate Orlesian shoes. She didn't understand how Orlesian women walked at length in those contraptions. But she did feel awfully pretty in them. Leliana had come to paint her face, like the Orlesian women did. She hadn't gone overboard though, but Dragana hardly recognised herself in the looking glass. She looked like some exotic lady. It was imperative that she make a good impression at this ball and get the approval of the important nobles and hopefully gain support and reputation as she went. Her mothers chastised her for approaching this Ball with such seriousness. They told her to have fun, above all things, and enjoy her time off from fighting the impossible battle. As she stood at the steps down to the ballroom, she had to force herself to remember those words as she took shaky breaths. The doorman banged his staff on the floor to get the attention of the entire room. She held her chin up as every eye went to her.

"May I present Inquisitor Dragana Trevelyan, Herald of Andraste, Guardian of the Chasind." She dipped her head and curtsied to the entire room. Whispers erupted throughout the room as she descended the steps. She heard more than a few of them wondering at her Chasind title. Her people rarely mixed in high society. And by rarely, she meant never. Iron Bull waited at the bottom of the steps for her, true to his word.

"Quite the entrance, Kadan. I'm pretty sure half the fancy peacocks in this room are dying to get their hands all over a Chasind goddess. Don't worry. I got your perfect behind."

"Don't you mean back?"

"Do I?" She rolled her eyes, but shot him a graceful smile. She caught a glimpse of Dorian charming a bunch of women in the distance. He gave her a quick wave, then he must have said something hilarious, because she could hear a roar of raucous laughter from them. At least one of them was achieving their mission here.

"Any idea where Cullen is, by any chance?"

"Boyfriend? He's getting harassed by the Orlesians. His arse seems to be particularly favoured by the more fruity noblemen." She had to supress a laugh. The poor man was way out of his comfort zone here.

"I had better go rescue him. It's awfully unpleasant to have you bum grabbed every five seconds, and he has such an excellent one..." Iron Bull nodded and let go of her arm. He gave her a curt bow that was a mock of this Orlesian high-society behaviour, then parted ways from her. But she knew that he would be keeping an eye on her from afar. He was literally head and shoulders above the crowd.

She got waylaid every five seconds by nobles trying to engage her in idle conversation and asking her to dance. She was actually amazed at the amount of handsome men and women that begged her to come and dance with them, paying her lavish compliments all the while. Leliana's face painting skills must have truly been miraculous. She graciously made light conversation with them all and gently declined their requests to dance. She eventually managed to find her General, who was but a little way aways. She managed to get to him just before a ridiculously gorgeous noblewoman grabbed him. She put a hand on the small of his back and kissed his neck. He jerked away from her, speaking a well practiced sentence before he realised it was her.

"I must apologise, Serah, but... Maker's breath, Gana... You look... Incredible." She smiled shyly and blushed a little.

"You're not so bad yourself. You look like some sort of prince." Then it was his turn to blush, but he was still very busy appraising every inch of her, quite thoroughly. "Stop staring at me like that, we're in public." she teased. He cleared his throat then corrected himself. They were about to continue their conversation in a more safe for public way, when they both spotted Sera gliding past, clutching the hand of an Orlesian noblewoman. She stuck her fingers up at them in a rude gesture and stuck her tongue out.

"Goddess, why did I bring her to this thing?" But she couldn't help but laugh.

"You know you wanted to watch the chaos she would reign down on them all. Don't deny it." He took up her hand and kissed it very lightly.

She noticed that the music had ended. She grinned wickedly up at him, but before she managed to ask him for a dance, a nobleman had managed to push his way into their presence.

"Might I ask the favour of this dance, Lady Inquisitor?" She glanced between Cullen and the blue eyed, brown haired stranger. Cullen nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"Certainly, Prince Vael." She took the man's hand as he lead her off to dance, but she kept her eyes on Cullen for as long as possible. Sebastian Vael was all smiles, and light conversation. Very charming and personable. She was almost certain by the time that the big group dance had ended that the Inquisition would have the support of Starkhaven. He was a pleasant fellow. Dragana liked him.

"I'd be careful, were I you, Inquisitor. Half of Orlais will be begging for you hand before the night is out." She thought he was joking, but he couldn't be certain. She didn't think he was trying to be creepy, but again, she couldn't be certain.

"I'm afraid they'll find that I'm spoken for..." There was no way she would agree to marrying any of these for political reasons. The only man she would ever marry before the eyes of any god was Cullen. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before then, but it shocked her. She had never thought she would wed anyone, especially not since she had been captured by Templars. She gracefully excused herself from the Prince of Starkhaven, who saw her off with a smile and found her way back to her General.

"There you are! So is Sebastian Vael completely in love with you? Will I have to fight-"

"When this is over, do you want to get married? I mean, after the Inquisition. If it ever ends. I just... I dunno. It seems like a good idea." Cullen stared at her silently in shock for a long time. She started to squirm and babble when he wouldn't answer her.

"Forget I said anything. I should go find Vivienne, make sure she hadn't reduced anyone to ashes."

"No! I mean... Yes. I mean. I won't forget... I would be honoured to... To marry you." He finally cracked a smile. "Maker... You really are serious about... Us." She closed her eyes in relief and chuckled lightly.

"Yes. I love you, or had you forgotten. And you love me. Which means you're going to dance with me." He groaned and gave her puppy-dog-eyes.

"Must I?"

"I could call back that lovely Prince who told me half of Orlais wanted my hand..." He took her hand quickly and smiled.

"I yield, I yield! But only for you, my lady."


	11. The Sick and the Blind

Normally, her Templar was a calm man. He was in control of all things in his life. But she supposed the trouble came from what he was, or perhaps what he used to be. A Templar. A Lyrium addict. Dragana knew a little of the plight of the Templars, but not as much as she needed to know. Cullen was awfully brave to stop taking Lyrium as he did, brave and strong. But there were days when the withdrawals got the better of him. And today was one of them. She was scared to go and see him like this, but she needed to be there for him. She needed to hold his hand. She needed to tell him it would all be okay. She needed to feed him...

She balanced a tray with a pot of soup on her hip as she slowly ascended the ladder. She nearly dropped the whole thing when she reached the top and saw him lying in his bed. The bedsheets were twisted around his body. His skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, but he was shaking. Every now and then his back would spasm and cause him to arch with a cry of pain. His eyes stared blankly out at nothing. She set the tray down. He didn't see her. She had a feeling he couldn't see anything. She pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat awkwardly in silence for a minute, fighting back tears that swam in her eyes.

"Hello, love." she said, very quietly, her voice cracking a little under the weight of her tears. His head turned towards her. His bloodshot eyes didn't see her. He was crying, probably from pain and torment.

"Dragana." he said, her name coming out sounding a little funny from his mouth. His tongue was swollen and dry. She could see that swallowing was even difficult for him.

"I brought you some soup, my love. Let's sit you up, get you something to drink and have some soup." She was terrified of touching him, but she needed to sit him up, it would help his back for him to be upright. She clutched him under the arms and hauled him up. He roared at the pain of her touch. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was this bad." She was sobbing now. How could someone as good as Cullen deserve this much pain? What Maker or god would allow such a thing? She carefully helped a glass of water to his lips, which he drank greedily. He tried to smile at her, but only grimaced.

"I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to see me this way... I can't possibly serve the inquisition if I'm like this..." Dragana fumbled with the soup pot, just to have something to do with her hands.

"You just have your bad days, that's all. Who knows, maybe this is the worst it will ever be. Maybe you'll only get better from here..." His hand clumsily reached out to find her, absently patting the first thing he could find.  
"You are kind to say."

"Just what effect is this having on you, my love?" She didn't know if there was anything she could do with her magic to alleviate his suffering, but on the off chance that there was a chance, she had to know.

"My skin is on fire. All my muscles burn and feel as though they are being stabbed with skewers, right down to the bone. It's shooting right through my eyes. Actually my eyes feel like they're full of sharp little pins. And I haven't been able to see a damn thing in hours. That said, I can't even really feel my limbs, except for the pain in them. I can't even feel your hands right now." She looked down at his hand, which had fallen from her leg as he had been speaking. She took his hand up, making him flinch. She sent a blast of soft, cold energy from her down across his skin, to caress and press against his skin, in the hopes that it would soothe the burning, even though his skin didn't feel hot to the touch. She set it down further, right through his skin to the layers beneath. A small sigh of relief escaped him.

"Thank the Maker I'm in love with a mage." He was trying to joke, she knew. He'd never been good at it, but this was just sad. Everything about this situation was sad. Terribly, terribly sad. But she laughed at his awful attempt to joke, just in the hopes of cheering him up.

"I never wanted to you to play the part of the nursemaid... I never wanted this for us. I want to be strong, and able to serve and protect you. I'm so sorry. I just keep failing you at every turn." She stroked her fingers across his face, but he didn't react to her touch. She supposed it was an improvement.

"I will care for you through sickness and health. That is something my people swear to when we are bonded to another. In my heart, I am yours, and you are mine. Therefore, it is my solemn vow to care for you no matter the circumstances. I would expect the same of you. Especially in the Winter months. I always take sick." She opened the pot of steaming soup and stirred it gently. "Now. Eat. You'll have to return this favour for me one day." Cullen didn't speak, but he looked a little happier, somehow. She carefully brought the spoon up to his lips and told him when to open his mouth to eat.

"You're the only thing keeping me sane, you know. I see demons around every corner. My dead friends from Kinloch in every soldier I train. And I'm so... Paranoid that none of this is real. But there is no way any desire demon could make you up. I know you don't believe it, but I truly think Andraste sent you to save us all. And I am the luckiest man alive, even through this pain, to be by your side. I would suffer ten times more, just have your favour, my love. I don't deserve you..." He swallowed back in pain. "But you should find another. At the very least, you should get away from me. I'm a ticking time bomb. I'm already going senile. You deserve better than that."

She shoved the spoon in his mouth to shut him up. It didn't bear thinking about. She was fully convinced that together, she and Cullen would find a way to end this torment for him and all Templars who stopped taking Lyrium. And she was certain that she could never want to spend her life with anyone else but Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath.

"Shut up. I love you. Now put that fool's notion out of your head." She sighed. "You're allowed to let someone who loves you take care of you, you know. I know your withdrawals are hard, but if we stand against this together, you'll make it through." She set the empty pot aside. He was silent. He looked as though he was thinking. He was still in terrible pain, and shaking.

"My love, would you do one thing for me?" She frowned, but didn't refuse.

"If I can.."

"Put me to sleep. Let me sleep for a day, so I don't feel any of this. Please. I can't bear this pain much longer. I just want it to end." She leaned forward and planted a kiss on his forehead, imbuing that touch with magic. As she drew back, his eyes were shut and his breathing was evening out. She prayed to whatever god would listen to her, that when he woke he would be better.


	12. Rough Day?

"Rough day?" Cullen hadn't been paying attention when he had climbed that damn ladder up to his bed. The day had been long and trying. Now that Corypheus had been put in his place, the world needed to be restored, and that was no simple task. Everyone looked to the Inquisition. He started when he heard her soft voice, with that exotic Chasind lilt to it. She was lounging on his bed wearing one of his shirts that looked decidedly oversized on her. Normally her hair was held up in intricate braids and designs, but now it was spread wildly around her shoulders, curling just the slightest amount. Her golden eyes were slightly hooded, as she gazed up at him adoringly. He let out a long breath. He couldn't hold onto a bad mood if he tried when faced with such beauty. He set the last of his armour down and fell onto the bed beside her.

"Maker's breath, but you are a sight for sore eyes." He took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips. Her hand lingered on his face for a moment as she stroked his cheek. It slipped up to stroke his hair. He had to admit it was a soothing sensation. The thought of coming back to her every night after they had shared such hard days, often got him through his hardships. "You know... I really hate nobles. Really really hate them. So self-righteous. They have the audacity to call you and I common! Common of all things!"

She gently hushed him and brought his head to rest on her belly.

"They can call us what they like. But they can never strip us of the fact that we actually saved all of Thedas. They can never take that from us. And they can never take us away from each other. Ever. Isn't that all that matters?" Her voice was especially husky today. He put an arm around her legs and nestled himself even closer to her.

"They could certainly try, but I would tear apart Heaven and earth to get to you. And you can literally tear open the veil. They'd be foolish to upset us." He heard a gentle laugh from her. The sound still sent his heart hammering. Her fingers were running through his hair still, settling him like a master petting his cat. He sighed happily, all his frustration and anger, forgotten. She had a talent for doing that. He planted a slow stream of kisses on her belly, summoning more laughter from the woman he loved. "Thank the Maker for you. I swear, I would come apart at the seams if you weren't here to hold me together."

"I could say the same of you. I couldn't have done any of this without you. I'm rubbish at the clasps on my armour, and where would we be then?!" she joked. He raised his head to give her a withering glare, but he gave her a grin instead. He settled his head back onto her stomach and lay there for the longest time, in companionable silence. He was on the cusp of falling asleep when she heaved a heavy breath.

"Is something the matter, my love?" Her hand stilled in his hair. He was starting to worry now. He sat up, and saw tears on Dragana's cheeks. He instantly took her face into his hands and wiped away her tears with his big thumbs. A growing sense of panic clawed at him. What made his lady cry so? What was upsetting her? His panic was swiftly stilled with confusion when he saw a smile on her lips.

"Nothing is wrong no." She took a deep breath, then took his hands from her face and held them in her own. She stared up into his eyes. He could see the joy behind her tears. He was really confused now. "My love... We..." She stopped to sniff as more tears streamed down her face. "We are to have a child." she whispered, a brilliant smile spreading across her face.

Cullen was literally dumbstruck. His jaw worked, as he tried to say something, but he just stared at her with wide eyes. Never in all his life, did he ever think, did he dare hope, that he would one day have a child. He had given up on that future when he had truly dedicated himself to the Order. But here she was. Dragana. Fulfilling impossible dreams for him yet again.

"Tell me you're happy... Tell me that this is something you want..." She was worried! Afraid that he was displeased! He still couldn't believe it, but he finally let the happiness that was building within him to explode forth. He bundled her into his arms and held her close.

"I've never been happier in all my life. I never thought... I never believed I... I would have a family one day." He clutched her to his chest, and let the sheer joy overwhelm him. His hand fell to her belly. There was a life within her, right there, beneath his hand. A life he had created with her.

"I'm about four months along, according to grandmother. She... She thinks its a girl." Dragana muttered against his chest. He held her at arms length and gazed at her with adoring eyes. He slowly lay down, and pulled her gently to lay her head on his chest.

"A little girl... Imagine that. Maker's breath, I'm going to be a father." He couldn't keep the joy out of his voice.

"Cullen... Our child might be a mage. You realise that, don't you?" She sounded a little bit scared now. He hadn't thought of that. He had forgotten, for just a moment that she was a mage. Would it bother him if his child showed magical potential? That he or she could be possessed by a demon? He gently stroked her belly and kissed her forehead. There was nothing he could do about it, was there?

"Our child will still be OUR child. Whether they have magic or not. I love you, and I will love our child. You needn't worry about that, my love." She sighed happily.

"I know I didn't need to worry." He planted a kiss on her nose and simply held her, fantasizing about the life they would lead in the future as a family.

"Do you remember after you danced with Sebastien Vael at the Ball in the Winter Palace? And you said we should get married... We should probably wed. Right? I mean. I would love to call you my wife. To pledge myself to you under the eyes of any god that will listen." She turned her head to look up at him. She was looking a little bit wry, perhaps even sarcastic. He knew that expression well. He loved it. It meant she was going to say something witty and completely charm him all over again.

"So you're prepared to strip yourself naked before my entire tribe, and bed me, to seal your marriage vows to me?" He nearly choked.

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, if I'm going to have an Andrastian wedding, you're going to have a Chasind one." She was so smug, on anyone else it would have been insufferable. He took a deep breath. Surely she was joking.

"If it is what I must do to be your husband, so be it." Her eyebrows shot up, followed by a wicked grin. Damn it, she wasn't bluffing.

"The girls already love you. Now they'll be straight up fantasizing about you. I truly am the envy of every woman." she teased. He groaned, but hugged her tighter to him, gazing out at the stars, thanking the Maker for this beautiful woman, and for the beautiful child within her.


	13. Little Rutherfords

She watched the small blonde-haired girl run into his arms. He scooped her up with ease and twirled her around, making her squeal in absolute delight. Cullen was laughing himself, expressing a joy, the likes of which she had never seen before. Was this what it was going to be like? Gods above, she hoped so. He looked so care-free, and younger. Definitely younger. He looked right holding a child up in his arms. It was the most beautiful, homely sight she had ever seen. A tall, stick thin woman, with impossibly long sandy brown hair, followed slowly after the child. With the little girl still held up with one arm, Cullen threw the other around the older woman, holding her there tightly for a moment. Dragana placed a hand gently on her swollen belly, mentally readying herself to meet his family. His big sister Mia, who he'd heard so much about. She carefully made her way down to Cullen. He hurriedly set the small girl down, and rushed to her side, putting an arm around her, and quietly chastising her for coming down the stairs on her own. Her hand rested on the back of his neck for a moment, in an intimate, loving caress, that shut him up instantly. His eyes softened. He didn't have to say it. She knew that he loved her, like nothing else in world, he loved her.

"Mia, this is my... This is Dragana Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, and Leader of the Inquisition." Cullen said, sounding just as nervous as he had at the start of all this. Dragana offered her hand and a gentle smile, but Mia was just staring at her with wide eyes. She curtsied, rather gracefully, and dipped her eyes.

"Your Worship! It is an honour to meet you. May I just thank you, from the bottom of my heart for saving us all." The Inquisitor glanced up at Cullen as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Uh... It was no trouble... Really." she stuttered. After all this time, she still hadn't adapted to that bizarre hero-worship thing that many people greeted her with. It was unsettling. She was just a little person. A little Chasind savage. When Mia looked up again, her eyes fixed on Dragana's swollen belly.

"I may have neglected to tell her about that..." Cullen muttered in his love's ear. She shot him a look of incredulity.

"Mia. May I call you Mia? I think Cullen has a lot of explaining to do. But I suppose I shall be the first to tell you that we are going to be as sisters." Mia waved a hand out to her side, without breaking eye contact. Her little daughter came running over to her side. Dragana looked down and spotted a little boy hiding behind his mother's skirts that she hadn't noticed before. He had a golden mane of curls. She could definitely see the family resemblance amongst all the Rutherfords.

"I had gathered that there was something going on between the two of you when Cullen mentioned you by name in a letter. It was always Inquisitor or the Herald before that. But... I will admit... I did not expect it to be this serious." A smile tugged at the corners of Mia's lips. "You are to finally have a child of your own... About bloody time. Mother would have been so damn proud of you, boy. You were always her favourite." She couldn't help but smile to see that adorable blush creeping up his neck. He turned his attention to the children, scooping the younger little boy up in his arms and setting him up on his shoulders. He took the hand of the little girl, and brought them off in the direction of the stables, probably to look at the different interesting mounts they had picked up along the way.

Mia took the Inquisitor's arm, and started to stroll through Skyhold with her.

"I've never seen him as happy..." Dragana noted, without even realising she was speaking. Mia gave her arm a squeeze.

"You bring it out in him. But I see your point. If ever there was a man meant to be a father, it was my baby brother." She could just make out her big, strong general, playing excitedly with a pair of children. "I... I'm amazed that you should want to marry him, Your Worship. We're of common blood. I... Have heard you are a noble, my lady..." Mia was trying to be cautious and delicate. But there was no need.

"I forgot that Josephine was telling people about that... I am a Trevelyan in name only. They abandonned me at a young age when I showed magical potential. A tribe of Chasind found me and raised me as their own. So... I am a Chasind woman. And Cullen is far from common." His sister stumbled for but a second, then regained her composure.

"A Wilder! And a Mage! Maker's Breath... He's certainly changed his tune." Gana smiled. The siblings were very alike she had to admit. No amount of torture or time in the Order could strip Cullen of that.

"Our aunt, mother's youngest sister was a Templar, you know. She was killed by an apostate. Many years ago, before Cullen was even born. But we were raised to hate mages because of it. Or at least she attempted to make us hate them... You. I know after everything that happened in Kinloch... And Kirkwall, he wasn't right."

"I knew him. Back then. He never lost sight. Never stopped caring about his true duty as a Templar. Even in Kirkwall, he tried to protect us."

"You were there?!" Dragana sat at a bench, cradling her massive belly, grateful for the opportunity to sit.

"I was in the background. Trying to survive. It was hell. Meredith was insane." Mia sat, in silence for a moment, picking at a seam in her dress for a moment.

"He's not taking it anymore, is he? The Lyrium, I mean." Dragana shook her head. "Good. That stuff is wicked and wrong. It made him sick. So very sick."

"I think he's finally getting he better of the withdrawals." Their serious conversation paused when Cullen ran past with the little boy still up on his shoulders, pretending to roar whilst chasing the little girl.

"He let's you in, doesn't he? He talks to you?" The Inquisitor nodded briefly, confused by the sad smile, and watery eyes that Mia had. Mia took her hand and held it tightly.

"Well then, thank the Maker for you!" Dragana laughed when she saw Cullen pretending to be a lion and tickling the children, making them scream with laughter.

"Gods above, I love him so very dearly." she sighed. Mia gently laid a hand on the Inquisitor's belly, smiling.

"I've only seen you two together for but a moment, but I already know he worships the ground you walk on." She glanced over to where her brother and her children were playing. "I better go spoil the fun before they get too hyper and start a war. Excuse me, your Worship." She watched as Mia made her way over to them, shouting for order. In a matter of seconds, Cullen ran by with a wicked grin on his face, and two squealing children tucked up under his arms. Yes, she had made a good choice in him.


End file.
